Pokem: Kanto Saga
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: There's Pokemon, and there's humans. Then, there's Pokems. Join Takashi, one of the rare Pokems in Kanto, as he tries to find the 14 others in time to defeat an evil mastermind.


**Hey, everyone! I just wanted to post another fanfic! It's a Pokemon fanfic (as you can expect), but it's also a crossover with a manga I've read, +Anima. Well, sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or +Anima. I do own my OCs, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's getting away! After him!"

Many of the townspeople in Viridian City were chasing after a strange, young boy. He had spiky, black hair and hazel eyes, and he was wearing a black T-shirt with white stripes, blue jeans and red sneakers. Problem is, he also had the ears and tail of a Pikachu.

The residents were chasing after this boy because he had just stolen an apple from the Pokemart. Well, what can I say? He was kicked out of his own house when his parents found out how much of a freak he really is, without any money or food, so he _has_ to steal food to keep himself alive.

The Pikachu boy knew he was safe once he had climbed a tree in Viridian Forest. Once the ears and tail were gone, he opened his mouth to take a bite out of his apple, but he closed it when he heard some sobbing. "I wonder who could be crying right now," he asked himself. So the boy jumped out of the tree, still holding the apple, and made his way through the tall grass to investigate.

Not long later, he found the source of the sobbing. It was...a girl! A very cute girl, in fact. She had short, brown hair and blue eyes, but he could hardly see her blue eyes. Why? She was...crying! Her pink dress was all torn and beaten up, and she was barefoot. Her right ankle was swollen, though.

_Oh no! This girl's hurt! _the boy thought. He quickly ran over to the young girl and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The brown-haired girl looked up to the boy and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Takashi. You might hate me for saying this, but...I'm a +Pokem," Takashi told her. When he paused, he let his Pikachu ears and tail pop up. The girl gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're...one of my kind?! And the Electric-type one, too!" she said.

"Huh?" Takashi asked.

"My name is Shiori, and I'm the Flying-type +Pokem," the girl introduced herself, Pidgeotto wings spreading out from her back. However, one of the wings looked...broken.

"WOAH! What happened, Shiori-chan?!" Takashi blurted, asking about her wing. Shiori blushed at the fact he called her "Shiori-chan", and then she explained.

"Well, there's this man named Professor Jinbuki. You know, the old, evil one? Well, he suddenly found me walking around Route 1, and all of a sudden, he sent out his Raticate and attacked me! I flew away from him, all the way to Viridian Forest, but he used a rocket-car, and Raticate used Bite on my wing! It broke my wing, causing me to fall into the tall grass. I also broke my ankle in the proc- HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

While Shiori was talking, Takashi was more focused on his apple, which he was eating. When she yelled at him, the apple was at its core.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Takashi asked, causing Shiori to facepalm.

"Geez, being around you can only mean trouble for me!"

All of a sudden, Shiori began to lose consciousness. Takashi noticed and asked, "Hey, Shiori-chan, are you okay?"

"Outflying the professor is making me exhausted. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap now..." Shiori said. Next thing you know, she fainted, and her head landed on Takashi's lap! Furthermore, her Pidgeotto wings were gone.

"No, no, Shiori! Don't leave me! SHIORI!" Takashi cried.

_This is bad! I've gotta get her to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, and fast! _he thought. As quickly as he could, he picked up the unconscious Shiori and ran all the way out of the Viridian Forest and to Pewter City, protecting her from wild Pokemon that attacked. For a second, Shiori opened her eyes a tiny bit and whispered, "Takashi..." before going unconscious again.

Takashi burst into the Pokemon Center with Shiori in his arms and told Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy! This girl is the Flying-type +Pokem, and she got hurt! She needs serious care!"

Immediately, Nurse Joy was on it. She went and got her two Chansey assistants and got Shiori on the stretcher that they were holding. But the thing is, they had to repeat that, because just a second later, Takashi collapsed, as well!

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I know, it's short, but it was shorter when I first wrote it! Besides, I have to hurry and get off of the computer before my mom kiss me! -.-**

**Bye for now, and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
